An Unbreakable Love
by silverspring44
Summary: Jaecee Starr comes home one day after school to find her mom kissing a strange man in their living and her mom tells her that this man is Gorden Atera who is from La Push and she finds out that he is her new stepfather who her mom kept this secret.


Jaecee's POV 

It was just like an ordinary day in Prince George, British Columbia and I was just coming back from a long day of school just wanting to get in the house and go up to my room and plop down on my soft queen size bed and take a much needed nap. As I stepped into the house there I saw a strange man in the living room making out with my mother it was awkward and I was a little unhappy. I through my stuff on the floor and cleared my throat

"Excuse me mom who is this man and why are you kissing him?" I asked giving her a stern look.

"Jaecee this is Gordon Atera and well he is going to be your new father for we have been dating for the last 5 years and we kept it from you because we didn't want you to worry." My mom Sage answered.

"What! Mom how could you do this to me? Is there anything else you've been keeping from me do I have a new sister?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"No but you'll have a new brother he is the same age as you and it is my son Quill." Gordon said.

"Great my life is going to be hell." I said sarcastically.

"There is one more thing we are moving to La Push, Washington to live with Gordon." My mom replied.

"Can my life get any worse?" I asked with anger building up in me and I began to heat up and I knew what was happening I was turning into a Golden coloured wolf for I was a Werewolf and I always changed when I was angry it always annoyed me I got the wolf Gene from my father for he is one but I never see him for he left my mom 10 years ago I was 6 I didn't start phasing until 3 weeks ago.

"Well I see you will get along well with the people in La Push for we have werewolves there my son happens to be one of them he gets it from his grandfather but you are a lot lighter then La Push wolves well time to change back and get your stuff packed we are leaving tomorrow at 5 am." Gordon said.

"Great my life just keeps on getting worse and worse. It is a Saturday and I usually sleep in until noon and I have to wake up at 5 oh man." I said groaning the phased back and slunk up to my room and packed I so didn't like Gordon.

Quill's POV

When I found out that my dad was getting married to this woman named Sage Starr I just knew that my life was going to get worse then it already has and that she had a daughter named Jaecee I was so not looking forward to having a sister I really wished Jacob was here to cheer me up cause he always could but he was off somewhere trying to get over Bella Swan who chose that bloodsucker over him. On the other hand Embry, Seth, Collin, and Brady were excited mainly Embry they all were hoping that she would be hot and maybe they would imprint on her I didn't really care if they imprinted on her then they could get her out of my hands.

"When are they getting here Quill?" Seth asked.

"Yea I bet your new sister is going to be hot I here the girls in Canada are hot." Embry replied I just rolled my eyes at them I was not looking forward to this at all.

"My dad said they were getting here at 10 am which is in 20 minutes we probably should get to Port Angeles Airport Seth can we take the Minivan it is easy to fit all the luggage in." I said.

"Sure I'll get Leah so she can drive us there." Seth replied. When we got to the Airport I just wanted to stay in the car but Embry and Leah pulled me out of the car and dragged all through I was so going to kill them both I would of phased but I calmed down by thinking about Claire my imprint she is the cutest 5 year-old in the world. I began to miss Claire. When we got to the gate there I saw my new family and I didn't miss Claire as much when I saw Jaecee my new sister and it looked like Embry was right about Canadian girls she was hot.

"Dude your sister is hot." Embry said staring at her and I swear I saw drool coming from his mouth I laughed and rolled my eyes at him I saw the others were staring at her there was an awkward silence and Leah was the first one to speak and she went over and introduced herself to Jaecee.

"Hey you must be Jaecee Atera. I'm Leah Clearwater." Leah said.

"I prefer to go by Jaecee Starr I'm not happy with this. Have you ever felt the way I feel with my mom keeping a secret as big as this one where she gets married to someone I don't even know?" Jaecee asked I could tell that she was pissed just like I was I could already tell that we would be able to get along just fine.

"No I haven't felt like that but I was imprinted on by a boy named Sam who then imprinted on my cousin I have never gotten over that." Leah answered.

"Well can never tell with guys I just hope nobody does that to me I want it to be true." Jaecee said.

"You understand about imprinting you must be like us we are all werewolves I can tell are going to be the best of friends and I'm glad that I'm not going to be the only girl in the pack anymore." Leah said they walked over to me.

"You must be Quill my Stepbrother here make yourself useful and take my luggage to the car." Jaecee ordered and at that moment I knew she was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Do it yourself your strong and able if you're a werewolf." I said walking away but my dad stopped me.

"Now Quill be nice she is now your sister she is part of the Family and we treat our family with respect." My dad said.

"No dad she isn't our family I'm out of here." I yelled and I rushed out of the airport and phased I rushed to first beach and started to cry then I heard the sound of paws behind me and I turned around and I saw a russet coloured wolf.

"Jacob you're back I'm so glad to see. I'm having the worst day of my life." I said phasing back and Jacob did that too.

"Quill I know you are upset about this marriage that your dad is in. But look at your father he is so happy being with Sage and you got to admit you're stepsister is really hot maybe you should give them a chance I can tell that Jaecee isn't happy with this too her mother kept t from her for 5 year and her father left her mother when she was only 6 years old try and get to know her better and you will see how cool she is." Jacob said.

"How do you know about her you haven't even seen her." I replied.

"Yes I have while you were here crying I went to your house I was there to see you." He said.

"How do you know about her past?" I asked.

"Well when I was at your house I saw her drop her stuff and Embry grabbed it and put it in her room I saw her phase and I'm telling you she is the prettiest wolf I've ever seen she is Golden coloured just talk with her." He answered.

Jacob's POV

While I was talking with Quill cheering him up I saw Jaecee walk by in her wolf-form and Quill saw her we stopped talking and stared at her.

"Is that Jaecee?" He asked in shock.

"Yes it is." I answered then she phased and I looked at her and I started to heat up and I knew I imprinted on her it was a feeling stronger then I've ever had toward Bella even if it hurt me a lot when I thought of her.

"Jacob and Quill it is time for lunch Sam wants us all to meet with him he has something that every one needs to here." Jaecee said phasing back and went back to the house.

"Well I guess we have to go I wander what Sam want to talk to us about I hope it is nothing to dangerous." I said and both Quill and I phased and went to Sam's house.

When we arrived at Sam's place the whole pack was there and Sam was looking a little worried and I was worried I looked at Jaecee and she looked like she was crying I began t get worried.

"Sam what is this all about why is everyone worried and scared?" I asked.

"Well one of our Pack Members has been threatened." Sam answered.

* * *

><p>Ha ha cliffhanger.<p>

Who is the Pack member who is threatened? Who threatened the pack? Anyways all off these questions will be answered in the next chapter please review the chapter. thx-silverspring44


End file.
